


Victory Stands On The Back Of Sacrifice

by OceansGay



Series: If You Could.. Would You? [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Bellamy, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Het Smut, You Have Been Warned, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: Prequel (I think) to I See You, which you MUST read first!!





	Victory Stands On The Back Of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I think I interrupt the quote wrong.. But oh whale. So due to popular 'demand' you guys are getting another story, but it's multi chapter! I know you guys are going to ask stuff so here are my answers. ( I have gotten some questions that have me on edge too)
> 
> Q: Why is it tagged Clexa if they don't meet for awhile?  
> A: I feel like they don't need to be in person for this, but I do have a trick up my sleeve so just read to find out!  
> Q: Is there Het sex?  
> A: Yes there is, but, since I'm terrible at F/M sex I'll keep it as low as possible meaning it won't be detailed. (However if you guys demand it then I'll do it.)  
> Q: Will Bellarke happen?  
> A: NO! I am a multi shipper but this is a BrOTP Bellarke, nothing romantic. Maybe sometime else I'll do a separate fic. Not today Satan.  
> Q: Will Clexa reunite in here?  
> A: No, why? Because I See You they reunite, and that story is getting a sequel! However they do 'meet' again, but Clarke thinks she's going crazy and having dreams that torture her bc her wife is 'dead'  
> Q: What about everyone else?  
> A: Everyone who is listed even ships are in here, there will be chapters too that involve them! If you see their names it's THEIR chapter! So be patient 
> 
> MOVING ON! I like the idea of Lexa being able to go outside two months later, so if you don't like that idea then, sorry!  
> Enjoy!

**Lexa**

 

 

  

_"When is she going to wake up!?"_  

_"I hope she never does! She is a disappointment to us!"_  

_"Pleni!"_  

Lexa shot up from her position, looking around she saw herself in a room she's only been to when she would meditate and sometimes when she slept, this was where the past Commander's are at when they die. 

"Lexa.." She turned around as was met by none other than Becca, she had a hand reached which Lexa quickly accepted.. Lexa didn't know why but Becca had always been there for her during hard times. 

"Becca? What am I doing here.?" Releasing her from Lexa's, Becca walked toward her house, or as Lexa called "the house that's way too big for one person and is way too extra" She saw Becca opening the doors to the  _oh great.._ Becca let out a laugh as she jump over the counter pointing at the bar stool for Lexa to sit. 

"You did good, Lexa.. However, your gonplei ste nou odon." She winked at her mixing a couple drinks for both of them, this wasn't the first time Becca's done this with Lexa.. Even though she was in the Flame, Becca considered Lexa as a daughter.. 

"I know.." Lexa looked down at the glass that was placed in front of her, she felt like she should be happy that Clarke and the others made it but it hurt knowing that they would never see each other for a very long time, or even never.. Becca looked at the girl before her, she was the youngest commander and the second to live so long like Becca did.. She jumped over the counter grabbing Lexa once more to drag her out to the pool.. Becca lightly pushed Lexa to sit next to her.. It was nice to have this, they haven't gotten a moment like this is a long time.. The sun was setting, it was beautiful, Lexa wonder what it'd be like if the death wave never existed, would her and Clarke get to live in peace? Or would their duties get in the way once more. 

"I always liked you, kiddo.." Becca didn't need to look at the young commander to know she was rolling her eyes. 

"May I ask why?" Turning over to Becca she saw a smile, one that silently said 'I am proud of you' 

"I knew there was a reason why I chose you. You were a visionary, someone who wanted to turn chaos into peace. You did something no one would ever dream of Lex.. At the age of 18, you brought 12 clans together, even when Nia pushed you more and more you proved you were the better person.. Even when Costia died, you humiliated Nia by showing her that she was nothing compared to her.. You are my greatest legacy that has lived.." Lexa placed her head on the older woman's shoulder.. "Do you know what it means to be the commander? And not what Tight Ass has drilled in your thick skull." Lexa shook her head laughing a little at the comment. Gustus, Anya and Becca never liked Titus, Anya however has said that many times.. "When I put the Flame in me, I wanted to fix what I did, what I created.. What A.L.I.E did.. I believed we could learn from our mistakes.. Anyways, to be commander is to make your own legacy, as humans we're all made to be different from the rest.. That's why your fight isn't over, maybe it'll never be.. But that's what makes you, you.. Maybe that's why Clarke loves you too.." Becca felt Lexa shaking, wrapping her arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head.. "She is so proud of you, Leksa.. As am I, Gustus, and Anya.." She was right, Lexa knew she was.. 

 

**Clarke**  

 

She didn't know how long she was sitting in her room, but it must've been long.. She was staring at her drawing of Lexa, the last thing she had of her.. Clarke felt someone sit on the bed, a soft hand started rubbing up and down her arm.. 

"She'd be proud.." Rolling over she saw Raven, her relationship with Lexa was hostile at first but slowly became better.. Clarke felt tears rolling down her face, Raven carefully laid down with her, wrapping her arms and holding her close.. 

"I loved her, Raven.. And now she's gone.." Raven felt her heartbreak, she let Lexa go and basically die.. Clarke felt Raven play with her hair and staying quiet.. "I wish everyone saw her for who she was and not the commander, she was the best thing.." Clarke gripped Raven harder to her. 

"We'll get through this, I promise.." She nodded into Raven's neck, they had to survive.. She had to.. For Lexa.. 

 

**Bellamy**  

 

Bellamy looked out of the window of what was left of Earth, he remembered when he was younger he'd wonder what Earth would be like. If you'd ask him before he would've said it looked peaceful and beautiful.. But ask him now, he would say it was nothing like anyone dreamed it would be.. He heard someone walk up next to him, it was Echo.. He couldn't help be let out a little laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Echo looked at the boy and pulled her best glare she had left. 

"It just looked cute seeing your face when Raven went out.." He turned to Echo looking for some sign he didn't know he needed.. 

"I'm not cute, Bellamy." After that they said nothing, just standing there in a comfortable silence. He never got a good look at her, when he did she was either bloody and bruised or covered in war paint. He probably would never admit it but she was beautiful.. Even for what she's done she still was.. "I used to look up at the stars with Ontari.." He snapped out of his daze to find her staring back him with a light smile. "She'd always ask if we'd ever be able to touch them.." Echo felt her eyes water, knowing that not only was she looking weak yet again but knowing that Ontari never got to see this with her.. 

"You cared about her.." She looked at him, Bellamy knew that he had yet to trust her again, but maybe this was a step to building it again. 

"I loved her like a daughter.. Even though she was close to Lexa's age.. She was special.." Echo let the tears stream down slowly, she missed Ontari so much, promising so many things that never happened.. Bellamy understood where she was coming from, letting someone down without knowing the outcome.. He didn't know what came over him but he wrapped his arms around Echo's body pulling her close to him.. 

"We'll get through this.. I promise.." She nodded into his chest.. He kept his promise with Lexa and he will with Echo too..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's chapter one, and I don't know if I'll continue it because I don't wanna fuck up! I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Now I feel like Becca is that type of person who says 'who care if the end is ending! Have a drink and enjoy the moments that matter!' and I like to think that she always has to 'kick' the other commanders out so she could spend time with Lexa.. And when I thought of the house this was it.
> 
> http://las-vegas-real-estate-authority.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Million-Dollar-Homes-Las-Vegas-For-Sale.jpg
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcomed!!


End file.
